fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Manuela/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 1: Three Houses Rivalry of the Houses (Mission) * "Hey! You didn't compliment me like that when my class won last year!" (after Hanneman's defeat) * "Well done. I nearly wound up a patient in my own infirmary." (retreat quote) Paralogue: The Silver Maiden Vs. Dimitri * Manuela: '''You've grown into a fine, handsome man, Dimitri. Bit of a shame you've also become a violent beast. * '''Manuela: '''Men like you make the Silver Maiden cry. * '''Dimitri: '''Oh? I suppose it is a shame, Professor Manuela. * '''Dimitri: '''Perhaps I should have appeared before you holding a bouquet of flowers, rather than the weapon that will end your life. Vs. Byleth * '''Manuela: '''Oh dear, Professor. Fate can be so cruel. * '''Manuela: Spilling the blood of your students with your own hands... How can you carry on after that? Defeated * "So, the Silver Maiden...will be my last stage? Heh... You know, that's...that's not too bad." Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice *"This is no good. Sing from your diaphragm, Laaaa! Get it? Laaaaa!" Cooking *"My cooking is so good, it's been called seductive. Should I show you what I can do, Professor?" *"I do so enjoy cutting up vegetables in preparation to cook. So, I'll do that and leave you with the cleanup." Dining Hall *"My pastimes? Well, good food. And drinking. And... Umm... Mostly drinking." *"This is a wonderful dish. You could sell this in any restaurant in the capital." (Favorite dish) *"Professor, would you like to eat my helping? I've had enough and need to stay in shape." (Disliked dish) With Dorothea Unknown support * Manuela: Look at how fancy the professor is! Dining with two stars of the stage. You must be flattered, no? * Dorothea: We can't sing and dance our way through the meal, but do you like the opera, Professor? Unknown support * Manuela: Having a meal like this reminds me of the old days, eating alongside the rest of the opera company. * Dorothea: So true. I really miss those days. Oh, sorry Professor. I didn't mean to leave you out of the conversation. With Hanneman No Support * Hanneman: This is lovely. I welcome an opportunity for us three to get together and enjoy one another's company. * Manuela: I wouldn't normally want you around for dinner, Hanneman. But it's kinda nice once in a while. C Support * Hanneman: My apologies in advance for our boisterous dining companion, Professor. * Manuela: Professor, please allow me to apologize for the unprofessional behavior of my colleague. Support * Maneula: Ahh, I love mealtimes. No nagging, or self-important jabbering coming out of that loud mouth. * Hanneman: And whose mouth would that be, Manuela? Or are you speaking only for yourself? Recruitment *"Hello, Professor. I know that look in your eye... You want to ask me a favor. You want me to help out with your class, right? You just say the word, and I'll help however I can." **Ask for assistance: "Don't worry about it. you're just starting out as a teacher, right? It's only natural for those of us with more experience to help the younger generation." **Decline to invite: "Hmm, I think that came out wrong. Well, I do apologize. Well, if you ever do need my help, please don't hesitate to call on me, OK?" Gifts *"Where do you want me to throw this away?" (disliked) *"Thank you, Professor." (neutral) *"Oh, Professor! This makes me very happy." (liked) Lost Items * "Wherever did this turn up? Thank you for getting it back to me." * "No, that's not mine. I hope you find the owner." Tea Party Greeting * "Thank you for your invitation. To what do I owe this surprise?" Post-Timeskip * "Well, well. Inviting me to your room... That's intriguing, Professor. Very intriguing." Favorite Tea * "Mmm, what a lovely smell. I like this tea very much." (favorite tea: Lavender Blend, Mint Leaves) Five Star Tea * "Oh, such a refined scent. Perfect! This is an expensive tea, isn't it? Of course it is." Introducing Own Topic * "Am I that terrible of a woman? So, I'm a little unkempt, what of it?" * "Who are you really? Such a mystery. I don't really understand you... Tell me everything." * "I must thank you for spending so much time with me. Your company helps me keep sane." * "Sometimes I think back to when I used to shine as a songstress." * "There’s no alcohol in here. It’s better if you can sleep without it, but… All you have is tea?" * "What should I do to find love, Professor? I don’t want to spend my days alone." * "You are always so kind to me, Professor. I love it, but that, too, is its own vice, isn’t it?" * "You think I complain too much, don’t you? I know I do, but I can’t help it." * "Your room is so nice and clean. How do you keep it like this?" Observe * "Your gaze is...sensuous. I don't hate it." * "I see you're taken in by my beautiful skin. If you keep staring like that, I might get the wrong idea." * "Oh, that sensual gaze of your... Mmm, keep it up." * "Every rose has its thorn. Every beautiful leg should have a dagger, don't you think?" Voice Lines * "It's good!" * "Smells lovely." * "What do you think?" * "Come on." * "That's right." * "Professor?" * "Huh?" * "No way." * "Nah." * "Oh!" * "Hey." * "Professor." * "What's that?" * "Ooh, what fun!" * "Yeah." * "Professor!" End * "Thanks for the treat. Come by the infirmary anytime you need...anything. I'll be waiting, Professor." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "Hang on! You're telling me I was wrong?" ** Critique: "Professor, be nice and say I was right. Who cares?" ** Console: "Even I feel like crying sometimes." * Great: "Let's do this again, sometime, Professor." * Great: "You're so good at teaching that you make me jealous." * Perfect: "Of course I was right." ** Praise: "What now? Do I get a reward?" Group Tasks Stable Duty Weeding Clearing Rubble Sky Watch Level Up *"I'm not at my best today..." (1 or 2 stats up) *"More polish never hurts." (3 stats up) *"Getting stronger all the time." (3 stats up) * Post-Timeskip * "I'm not at my best today..." (1 or 2 stats up) * "One day, the war will be over." (3 to 7 stats up) *"I've still got hidden talents." (3 to 7 stats up) *"Strength and beauty. What a pair." (7 stats up) Skill Level Up * "I suppose it's working." * "I always was a quick study." * "It's all instinct now." Post-Timeskip only * "Another skill only for battle..." Skill Mastered *"Another subject mastered." Class Quotes Certification Exams * "Well, I'm glad I pass." (Passed) *"I had a bad feeling, and I guess I was right." (Failed) Class Mastery *"Another subject mastered." Reclassing * " Battle Quotes When Selected * "Let's take them out." (Full/High HP) * "Caution is prudent." (Medium HP) * "Do you know what you're doing?" (Low HP) Post-Timeskip * "There's no stopping me." (Full/High HP) * "Caution is prudent." (Medium HP) * "Do you know what you're doing?" (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"Try harder!" *"Hey!" Critical Attack *"This won't feel good!" *"You let your guard down!" *"How irritating!" *"Just die already!" *Time to say goodbye! *"Prepare to be dazzled!" *"Taking life doesn't phase me." *"I regret nothing!" (Facing enemy student) *"So it comes to this!" (Facing enemy student) *"It paves to prepare!" (Facing enemy student) *"Enchanting, right?" (Facing enemy student) Gambit * " Post-Timeskip * " Gambit Boost *"Let's all do our part!" Defeated Enemy *"One of us had to die." *"Better luck next time." *"You were no match for me." *"Worthy of applause." *"Not my first battle." Ally Defeats Enemy * "A fine example." Ally Heals/Rallies *"Good assist!" *"I owe you one." *"Thanks." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts